Des Vacance pas reposante avec Ginny
by Elizabeth Malefoy
Summary: CHAPITRE 6, ENFIN!Lorsqu'Hermione, qui a la permission d'invité des amis chez elle pour finir les vacance en beauté, invite Ginny... au programmes, des amis moldus bizar, un party explosif, des rigolades, et bien dotre encors!
1. Tu connais beaucoup d'autres Ginny?

Chapitre 1: Ginny? C'est mon nom!  
  
Chère Ginny, Peut être seras-tu surprise du contenu de cette lettre, mais quand j'y Pense, durant les dernières années tu m'as fait confiance et j'ai fait la même chose, Alors, personnellement, je ne te considère pas seulement comme la sœur d'un ami, mais comme une amie, la rentrée approche, mais il reste encor trois semaines de vacances, et, je ne sais pas si Ron te l'a dit, mais mes parents sont partis en Espagne, j'ai donc la maison a moi tout seule, et la  
  
Permission d'invité "quelques" amis, je t'invite donc et tu arriveras aujourd'hui pour dresser la liste complète de ceux qui viendront (en plus de ton Ron et de Harry)nous rejoindre demain ou après demain, dépendamment des personnes.  
  
Je t'attends vers 2:00.  
Hermione  
  
Je relis une deuxième fois la lettre que je viens de recevoir. C'est fantastique! Je vais passer le reste des vacances chez une de mes meilleures amies! Et avec Harry! Et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, d'autre monde Poudlard! Dans une maison moldu! Quand papa va savoir ça!  
  
-Papa, maman, Hermione m'invite à finir de passer les vacances chez elle, elle veut que j'arrive cet après midi, pour préparer la "fête" je peux?  
  
-Comment ça Hermione t'a invité TOI? S'exclame Ron qui vient d'entré dans la pièce. C'est impossible, ça doit être une erreur! Elle m'a invité, et elle ne m'a pas dit que tu venais!  
  
-Eh bien, il se trouve que si! Lis ça! Dis-je en lui tendant la lettre.  
  
-Chère Ginny? Nonon, ça doit être une erreur! C'est impossible!  
  
-Tu commences déjà a radoté? ! Je ne savais pas que ça commençait si jeune! Et puis d'abord, tu connais beaucoup d'autre Ginny? !  
  
-Tu as sûrement copié son écriture! Voyons, Hermione ne t'aurais JAMAIS invitée!  
  
-Tu devrais commencer à regarder plus loin que le bout de ton nez, Ron Weasley! Il se trouve que, surtout depuis l'année dernière, Hermione est mon amie! Et pour ce qui est de copier son écriture, tu sais mieux que moi que c'est vraiment Hermione qui a écrit cette lettre! Tu connais son écriture mieux que personne! Au nombre de fois que tu lis toute les lettres qu'elle t'envoie!  
  
Il rougit si fortement que ses tâches de rousseur disparurent et ils marmonna un vague  
"C'estmêmepasvraietpisd'abortmèlletoidecequiteregarde!" Je lui ris au nez et je me retournais vers papa.  
  
-Alors papa, je peux y aller? C'est une maison moldu, je demanderais à Hermione si je peux te ramener quelque chose!  
  
-Bien sur ma chérie! Dit papa que la perspective d'un nouveau joujou moldu semblait le motivé, tu iras par la poudre de cheminette! -Parfait!  
  
Je lança un dernier regard de triomphe à Ron, blanc de rage avant de monter préparer mes affaires.  
  
NdA: je sais que ce chapitre est très cours, c'est pourquoi je devrais poster un autre chapitre très bientôt, peut être même aujourd'hui!  
  
SVP REVIEW! J'ai réussi a accepter les reviews anonyme (note à kamie1: Je n'ai jamais rien eu contre les non-auteurs, c'est juste que je ne comprenais pas comment les accepter) mais maintenant que je l'ai trouvé, je vous invite tous a reviewez! 


	2. Vive les moldus!

Note: fidèle à ma promesse, 24 heures seulement après la sortis de mon premier chapitre, voilà le deuxième! Peut être même le troisième, sinon, demain!  
  
Disclamair: es-ce que j'ai l'air d'une femme de 40 ans et des poussière, qui a fait des étude en littérature et multimillionaire? J'ai le très grand regrets de vous annoncer que non, et que donc les perso (ou du moin leurs nom!), les lieux (sauf ceux qui n'ont jamais aparut dans ses livres, alors si vous ne reconnaissez pas u n lieux, c'es que c'est moi qui l'es inventé!) la base apartienent a J.K. Rowling. (elle ne pourrait pas au moin me laisser Dray? Meuh non!*snif, snif*  
  
Dédicace:je dédis ce chapitre à Watterlily etDragonfly, ainsi qu'à Alisya, mes premières revieweuses (si ça se dit!)!  
  
Chapitre 2: Vive les moldus!  
  
Je monte l'escalier quatre à quatre et entre trombe dans ma chambre, ricanant encor de la rage de mon "cher" frère Ron...  
  
Ma chambre a à-peu près la même dimension que celle de Ron, exepter la forme du toit, puisque je ne suis pas directement sous le grenier! Et donc, pas de goule qui tape sur mon plafond! En effet, mon plafond a toujours été tranquille, puisque je suis juste sous la chambre de Percis, mais maintenant, qu'il n'est plus la... Ouais, bon, mon plafond a toujours été tranquille, mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai hérité d'une chambre silencieuse, ça non! Puisque lq chambre des jumeaux donne directement à coté de la mienne, il y a même une porte qui communique, mais je l'ai soigneusement véroullié à l'aide d'un sortilège (Colaporta...), et je ne l'a débarre que lorsque j'ai besoin d'une farce éffiquace pour me venger... d'ailleur, je devrais peut-être leurs en demandé pour Ron! Niark, niark, niark, niark!  
  
Ma chambre est entièrement bleu, les murs sont bleu bébé (bleu poudre), mon couvre lit est en patchwork de différente sorte de bleu (maison, le patchwork, c'est maman et moi qui l'avons fait, et j'en suis fière! ), comme mes rideaux. Mes murs sont recouvert de poster des bizzar's Sisters.Ma fenêtre donne sur le jardin, d'ou, quand j'étais petite, je regardais avec envis mes frères jouer au Quiditch... Du moin, avant que je comprenne comment forcer la serrure de la remise, et que je commence a "emprunté" leurs balais...  
  
Je dépose la lettre d'Hermione sur mon bureau, et je commence a faire mes baguages pour les trois prochaines semaines, quand soudain, j'entends un bruit bizzar, comme le grattement d'une plume sur un parchemin, quand on écrit... Oui, c'est bien ce bruit! Je regarde autour de moi, à la recherche du bruit sucpect. Sur mon bureau, la lettre d'Hermione! Sous l'encre noir, l'écriture d'Hermione se poursuit comme tracé par une main invisible, à l'encre mauve, cette fois. Fascinée, je lis les mots qui aparècent devant moi:  
  
Re-salut Ginny! Petit changement, quelques un de mes amis moldus viennent  
Cet après midi, je te demande donc d'arrivé vers midi, pour que nous  
puissions te rendre le plus moldu possible.  
  
Hermione  
Ps: amène un ou deux maillots de bains. PPs: c'est vraiment moi qui t'écris, je sais que l'ont ta apris a te méfier des objets qui "parlent" quand tu ne peux pas voire son cerveau (après ce  
qui t'es arrivé durant ta première année, je ne peux pas te blâmer de doutée!), mais se serais trop long de t'expliquer maintenant, je le ferais  
tout à l'heure, quand tu arriveras.  
  
PPSS: j'imagine que tu vas venir par la poudre de cheminette, mon adresse  
est:  
133, Dumarien sreet, Londre  
(NdA: je ne sais pas si cette adresse existe, je ne suis pas anglaise!)  
  
Hum... C'est bien l'écriture d'Hermione, pas de doute, tan qu'à ma première année, les seules personnes qui sont au courant (mis à pars ma famille) sont Harry, Dumbledor et Mcgonagall, alors, si c'est une mauvaise farce, Hermione seras seulement surprise de me voire débarqué dans son salon avec 2 heures d'avance sur l'heure prévue au départ (je suis sur que l'adresse est bien celle d'Hermione, je l'ai trouvé un jour dans la chambre de Ron, un jour ou j'étais certaine qu'il m'avait piqué mon manuel de Sortilège (d'ailleur, c'était bien lui qui l'avait!)). C'est d'accore.  
  
Bientôt, il est midi moin dix, et je décsent donc pour prendre de la poudre de cheminette.  
  
-Papa, Hermione m'a envoyer un Hiboux expresse pour me dire d'arrivé vers midi. (je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne serait pas ravis d'apprendre la vrai façon dont Hermione m'avait prévenue)  
  
_ Pas de problème, tu sais ou est la poudre de cheminette. Bonne fin de vacance.  
  
-Bonne fin de vacances ma chérie, dit maman.  
  
-Maman, comment on vas s'aranger pour les fourniture de Poudlard?  
  
-Je ne sais pas, mais je vais y réfléchir, demain, Ron te le diras lorsqu'il iras vous rejouindre. Tu demanderas à Hermione si elle a reçus ses résultat au BUSE, ce n'est pas normal que Ron n'est pas encore reçus les siens.  
  
-ok, maman.  
  
Elle m'étraignis chaleureusement, pendant que papa allumait un feu. Ron entas dans la pièce au même moment ou j'attrapais une poignée de poudre.  
  
-Arrange toi pas pour inviter plein de mômes de cinquièmes, et ne t'avise pas de dire à Hermione que je lis ses lettres è tout bout de champ, parce que c'est faux!  
  
-Mais, oui, c'est ça! Et pour le "mômes de cinquièmes", je te signale qu'il y a un mois ½ à peine, tu étais encor en cinquième! Et nous n'avons pas la confirmation que tu passe en six, je te rappelle que nous n'avons pas encore reçus tes BUSEs, à moin que tu les ai reçus, mais que tu ais tellement honte de tes note que tu nous l'ait caché?  
  
Ron viras rouge brique, non pas de gène, mais de rage.  
  
-VIRGINIA WEASLEY! Ne traite pas ton frère de menteur! Tu sait aussi bein que moi qu'il est impossible d'intercepter du courrier sans utilisé de magie! Et si ton frère avait utilisé la magie, nous aurions reçus un mot du ministère! Et si il avait intercepter le mot du ministère, un représentant serais venue pour l'avertir en personne! Allez ouste! Passe de belles vacances!  
  
-Ouais, je vais en profiter avant que Ron vienne nous rejoindre... Dis-je en jetant une poigné de poudre dans le feu, avant d'y entré moi-même.  
  
-132 Dumarien sreet, Londres!  
  
___NdA___  
  
Réponse au 2 reviews (merci beaucoup! )  
  
Alisya : merci beaucoup! La voilà, assez rapide à ton goût?  
  
Watterlily : Merci, la voilà! Pour le couple Ron/Mione, j'imagine que le premier chap. était assez explicite, mais je ne peux pas confirmer (ça peut changer!), Mais tu as en effet beaucoup de déduction! Par contre, pour Ginny, se n'est pas encor sur, elle aura probablement une ou deux aventures avant de ce décidé.  
  
À ce sujet, QUI voudriez vous voir avec Ginny? Le perso ayant obtenue le plus de vote sauras l'heureux gagnant, à moins que je ne sois vraiment pas d'accore.  
  
Svp, I LOVE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Oups

Disclamair: ben, je pense que vous vous doutez que je ne suis pas J.K Rowling...  
  
Note : réponse aux reviews à la fin...  
  
Note 2: les pensé des perso sont entre et   
  
Rating: je vien de changer le rating, qui étais "g" pour pg;13, principalement en raison du language, et d'autre chose dans les prochains chapitre, je trouve un peu inutile de mettre un rating, mais entre nous, qui es-ce qui demande la permision à ses parents avant de lire une fic? Mais bon, mieux vaux prévenir que guérir!  
  
Chapitre 3: Oups...  
  
Ron  
  
-p'tite idiote!  
  
-Ron! S'exclame Mme Weasley, c'est quoi ça ce language là? Tu parle de ta sœur, je te rappelle!  
  
-Je m'en rappelle, malheureusement... Elle a bien dit "132, Dumarien street" ?  
  
-Eh, oui, et alors?  
  
Et alors, l'adresse d'Hermione c'est le 133! Et il n'y a aucun autre sorcier dans le quartier d'Hermione! Elle va atterrir en plein milieu d'une maison moldue!  
  
-Ho, Merlin!!!!! AARRRRRRRTHHHUUUUURRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!  
  
-QUOI? QUOI? S'ecslama l'intéressé en entrant dans la pièce.  
  
-TA FILLEces trompée d'adresse, elle va atterrire dans une maison moldue!!!  
  
-Oh...  
  
-oh? Oh? OH! C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVE À DIRE? ! hurla Mme Weasley.  
  
-Nous devons prévenir Hermione...  
  
Ginny  
  
J'atterrie gracieusement dans l'âtre de la cheminé d'Hermione, et je m'avance prudemment dans le salon. Je commence tout juste à regarder la décoration de la pièce lorsque...  
  
-AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHHHHHHH!  
  
Je me retourne. En face de moi, une grosse femme, apparemment morte de peur, le teint rouge contrastant avec ses cheveux platine et sa robe vert menthe. Es-ce la mère d'Hermione? Ne m'avait t'elle pas assuré que ces parents étaient partis? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai des gros doute sur ce fait...  
  
-ESCPÈCE DE PETITE VOLEUSE! ILS ONT TOUTS LES TRUCS À PRÉSENT! J'APPEL LA POLICE! SORS DE CHEZ MOI PETITE VOLEUSE!  
  
Définitivement non, cette femme ne peut pas être la mère d'Hermione, à la limite, si elle n'était pas partie, elle aurait sut que j'arrivais, Hermione m'a assurée qu'elle avait la permission de ses parents... Oui, c'est bien beau d'être arrivée à la conclusion que cette femme n'est pas la mère d'Hermione, mais alors qui est elle? Ce doit être une moldue!...  
  
-SHIT!!!  
  
la tite conscience de Ginny: C'est quoi ça ce language là? ! Vas te laver la bouche!  
  
-Mais ju'ai rien dit, moi!  
  
la tite conscience: Pareil, tu là pensée!  
  
-Bouh! C'est pjuste!  
  
la tite conscience: ok, ça vas pour cette fois, mais que je ne te reprenne plus! Et maintenant, tu devrais t'occuper de la femme, avant qu'elle pense que tu es folle en plus d'être voleuse! C'est mal élevée d'ignoré les gens! Il ne faut pas être dans la lune quands des gens nous parle!  
  
-à qui la faute si je suis distète? !  
  
la tite conscience: (tire la langue et disparaît)  
  
ouais, elle à raison la concsience, il ne faut pas ignoré les gens! Ça n'empÄ‰he pas que j'ai fait une grosse gaffe, avec la guerre, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée de se faire voire par les moldus! Merlin, Morgane, quelqu'un, n'importe te qui, aidez moi! !!!pitié!  
  
Il semblerais que Merlin ou peut-importe-qui m'ait entendue, car je voie, dans le dos de Grosse Mme , Hermione qui entre furtivement dans la pièce. Elle me fait signe de détourné l'attention de Mme ? vers la cheminée...  
  
-Mme! Regardez, là! M'exclamais je .  
  
La grosse dame (ho! C'est comme celle de Poudlard!) ce retourne pour regarder la cheminée, derrière elle je vois, un sorcier à moitié caché dans l'ombre murmure un "oubliette" avant de transplané. Hermione profite du bref instant de béatitude de Mme ? pour me tirer vers la porte, comme si nous venions de rentrer dans la maison.  
  
-Mme Giroux? Demanda t'elle.  
  
La grosse femme, que je savais maintenant s'appeler Mme Giroux se retourna.  
  
-Hermione? Que se passe t'il ma chérie? Que fais tu là? Et elle? Dit-elle en fesant un signe de ses plusieurs mentons vers moi, qui est-elle? Elle aurait bien besoin d'une tite conscience, elle aussi, elle ne sait pas que c'est mal polie de pointé les gens?   
  
-Tout vas bien Mme Giroux, j'étais simplement venue vous emprunter une tasse de sucre et vous présenter mon amie Ginny, elle et quelques uns de nos amis vont venir finir de passé l'été chez moi...  
  
-Ho! Bonjour Ginny, enchantée de faire votre connaissance!  
  
-Bonjour. M'armonais je timidement.  
  
-Attends une seconde Hermione, je vais aller chercher du sucre.  
  
Une seconde plus tard, elle revient, la mine déçus.  
  
-Désolée Hermione chérie, il ne m'en reste plus... Mais peut-être que Mme Smith en a...  
  
-Oui, je vais aller la voire, merci quand même! Répondit Hermione avant de m'entrainer à l'extérieur.  
  
Quelque chose clochait. J'avais pourtant dit la bonne adresse, comment se fait il que... Je relis mentalement la lettre quand...  
  
-Merlin! Ton adresse c'est le 133!  
  
-Oui, souria Hermione, tu as de la chance que ton frère s'en soit souvenus, LUI..  
  
-Comment as tu su? Et qui a prononcé le sort de mémoir?  
  
-C'est moi...  
  
Le sorcier qui c'étais caché dans l'ombre tout à l'heure venais de sortir de derrière un arbre.  
  
-Papa?!  
  
-En personne, ma chérie.  
  
-Comment avez-vous...?  
  
-Tu venais juste de partir, lorsque Ron c'est aperçus que tu avais prononcé la mauvaise adresse, et comme Hermione est la seule sorcière de son quartier, il étais certain que tu allais débarqué dans une maison moldue, j'ai aussitôt transplané chez Hermione et je lui est expliqué la situation, et nous avons convenue de la meilleur méthode pour te sortir de là...Tu connais la suite.  
  
-Merci, dis je, genée d'avoir fait une gaffe aussi idiote.  
  
-de rien ma chérie, bonnes vacances! Et il transplana, après m'avoir embrasser sur la joue.  
  
Je me retournais vers Hermione, qui se retenais visiblement pour ne pas éclater de rire.  
  
-Ho, ça vas! Moques toi!  
  
-Non, nous n'avons pas le temps, il y a des changement au programme...  
  
-encore?!  
  
-Ben oui, suis moi!  
  
Elle m'entraina vers une belle maison,(le 133, cette fois!) à la pelouse bien entretenue et aux parterres débordants de fleurs de toutes les couleurs. La maison, assez (très, même!) grande ne comportait pourtant que deux étages. Les fascades étais blanchie à la chaux.  
  
À l'intérieur, Hermione m'entraina directement dans l'escalier de bois franc, jusqu'à une porte blanche, qu'elle poussa.  
  
-WOW!  
  
Wow, je n'aurais pas plus trouver de meilleurs mots pour décrire cette chambre, au moins 4 fois plus grande que la mienne, les murs, peints, deux en vert et deux en bleu, les "stores" des même couleurs, le grand lit double au centre de la pièce, les draps accordé au murs, le bureaux, sous la fenêtre ou des livres d'école, classé par matière tronais fièrement, juste à coté de la bibliothèque la mieux fouris que j'ai jamais vue (mis è part celle de Poudlard), les affiches inanimées, sur lesquels s'étendent fièrement des gars magnifiques...  
  
-C'est ma chambre, entre.  
  
Inutile de précisé que c'est sa chambre, avec une bibliothèque pareil...  
  
-Nous avons plein de chose à préparer, continue t'elle, cet après midi, seule Roxane, Sandrine et Vickie étaient censée venir, un après midi entre fille quoi, mais Vickie doit amenée son cousin Érick...  
  
Elle fouillait à présent dans mon sac, sur son lit.  
  
-J'espère que tu a amené un autre maillot, dit elle en grimaçant, mon beau bikinie noir dans ses mains.  
  
-Que ce que tu as contre mon bikinie? C'est le plus beau que j'ai!  
  
-Oh, il est très, beau très sexy aussi, je présume, c'est justement ça le problème... Vois tu, Érick est un peu, disons, pervers. Très, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
  
-ok, que penses tu de celui-ci? Dis je en sortant un une pièce jaune qui allait très bien avec mes cheveux.  
  
-Parfait! Bon, maintenant, il faut te donné un air moldue, t'apprendre, pour que tu ne fasses pas de gaffes... On a du pain sur la planche! M'armona t'elle en regardant mon t-shirt des bizzar'sisters (es-ce que je vous est dit que c'est mon groupe préferé?) et ma mini-jupe noire, avec écrit sur les fesses "I'm the more pretty wizzar you can see" (NdA: je suis pas supe bonne en anglais, et je ne suis pas sure si "wizzar" s'aplique aussi pour sorcière...)  
  
-Es-ce que tu as fait exprès pour resemblée le plus possible à une sorcière?! Heureusement, tes autre vêtement font plus moldue, mais pour cet après midi, je te prèterais des vêtements à moi, Roxane et Sandrine s'y connaissent en mode, elle vont jaser si tu n'est pas exactement dans la note... Ah, oui! J'oubliais, les filles savent qui je suis, mais Érick penses que je vais à un collège privé, alors ne déments pas cette version devant lui...  
  
Elle fouillait maintenant dans son placart.  
  
-Tien, ça devrais t'allée, dit elle en me tendant une jupe mi-cuisse noir et un un t-shirt blanc avec, écrit en rose "I'm your bad angel and your nice devil" -Ok, ça me vas! Dis je, heureuse qu'elle est pus me permettre de garder à peu près le même "look" mais en version moldue.  
  
-attends, avant d'aller te changée, ça te plait vraiment? Sinon, je peux te trouvé autre chose...  
  
-C'est parfait, Hermione, mais je suis surprise de voir ta garde robe! Quel look explosif!  
  
-Tu as remarquer... dit elle en rougissant.  
  
-Comment ne pas remarqué! Je suis sur que Ron apréciera!  
  
Hermione rougit encore plus, si c'est possible.  
  
-Allez, ouste! Va te changée! dit elle en me poussant hors de sa chambre.  
  
-Mais... Je ne sais pas ou est la salle de bain, moi!  
  
-Au bout du couloir! Répondit Hermione, derrière la porte de sa chambre.  
  
Lorsque je revins, Hermione aussi c'était changer, elle portais a présent une robe d'été imprimé de diférente sorte de bleu, ses cheveux tombait sur ses épaule (ils étaient démèlé), et à chaque oreille pendait un gros aneau.  
  
-Allo! Ginny, j'ai oublié de tedonné ça, tantôt, tu est mieux de le mettre...dit elle en me tendant un shirt-culote.  
  
-Euh...  
  
-Tu devrais vraiment le mettre, Ginny, avec Érick qui vient...moi aussi, j'en porte un!  
  
-Si tu le dis...  
  
-Oui, dépèche toi de le mettre, pas besoin d'aller dans la salle de bain, ca serais une perte de temps, apeès tout, nous sommes entre filles, et tu n'a qu'à le mettre sous ta jupe.  
  
Je me dépèche de mettre l'escpèce de shirt-culote.  
  
-Bon, parfait, suis moi, je vais comencer par te montrer le plus important, dans la cours.  
  
-Je te suis...  
  
Wow! La cours est... Imence!  
  
-Ok, première chose, dit Hermione en se dirigeant vers la gauche, ça, c'est un trampoline.  
  
-Wow! Ça sers à quoi? Dis je, impressioné malgré moi, par cette espèce de table de toile bleu. Entouré d'un filet.  
  
(NdA: Ginny ne peut pas le dire, puisqu'elle n'en a jamais vue (ça n"existe pas dans le monde sorcier), mais le trampoline est trois fois plus gros qu'un trampoline normal.)  
  
-Ça sers à s'amusé, à sauter. Dit Hermione en se glissant à coté du filet, puis elle se mit a sauté, en tenant soigneusement sa robe, elle revolais vraiment haut!  
  
-Woe! Ça la l'air super mais... Hermione, tu es en robe et moi en jupes, nous n'allons pas tenir le bas de nos jupes toute la journée!  
  
-Non, en effet...Dit elle en lachant sa jupe, et elle continua à sautée, étrangement, sa robe arrètais de monta peu près à la moitié de sa jupe.  
  
-Comment tu fais sa? Comment ça se fait que ta robe ne lève pas?  
  
-C'est le shirt-culotte, il est encircelé! Viens, tu vas voire!  
  
Et c'est ce que je fis.  
  
-C'est super, Hermione, mais tes amis ne trouverons pas ça bizzar?  
  
-Non, comme je te l'ait dit. Les filles, savent que je suis une sorcière (elle ne savent pas pour toi, parcontre, parce que lorsqu'on a décider de venir ici, Érick étais sur l'autre téléphone, c'est pour ça qu'il a voulu venir), je leurs est expliquée le fonctionement de ces shirt-culotte, et chaque fois qu'elle viennent chez moi en jupe, je leurs en prête un, Érick, quand à lui n'à jamais vue des filles en jupes sautée sur un trampoline mis àa part chez moi, alors il croit que c'est normal.  
  
-SUPER! Dis je en sautant plus au que le filet.  
  
-Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai d'autre chose à te montré, il vont bientôt arrivée, et il ne faut ABSOLUMENT pas que tu fasse d'erreur qui trahirais le fait que tu es une sorcière, les filles trouverais ça amusant, mais Érick...  
  
Je déscendit donc à contre cœur du trampoline, et suivi Hermione, jusqu'à une escpèce de...  
  
-C'est une piscine, pour se baigné. Je sais que les sorciers se baigne dans des mares, des rivières, des lacs ou autres étendue d'eau naturel, au besoin ils en font pousser dans leurs jardin, mais; les moldus, eux, aiment aussi se baigné dans de l'eau naturel, mais comme ils ne peuvent pas en faire pousser, il creuse dans la terre et rajoute de l'eau, enfin, c'est une façon un peux simplice d'expliquer comment sont fait les piscine creusé, comme celle-ci, il y a aussi des piscine hors terre, mais on ne s'embarquera pas là dedans...  
  
-J'ai le goût de me baigné tout de suite, pour voire comment c'est de me baignée dans une piscine...  
  
-On a pas le temps, tu pouras te baigné en masse dès qu'ils arriverons, tu vas voire, te baignée dans une piscine c'est à peu près pareil que dans un lac, sauf que c'est plus propre, tu vois le fond...  
  
-Ok, je suis déçus, mais au moins, tout à l'heure je pourrais essayé cette fameuse piscine! Dis je en riant.  
  
-Parfait, euh... Tu as fait étude de moldus, il me semble?  
  
-Oui.  
  
Parfait, ils ont dû t'apprendre à peu près comment fonctionnais les différents appareil élecroménagers?  
  
-Oui, et ils nous on parler de d'autre chose, que je n'est jamais vu, comme la téravision... Ils nous ont appris comment ça fonctionnais, en technique, mais j'ai jamais essayée...  
  
-Télévision, pas téravision! Je vais te montrer comment ça marche vraiment, ça et le DVD, puis qu'ils reste coucher, ont risque de s'en servir...  
  
-Même Érick ?  
  
-Ouais...  
  
À sa figure, je pouvais dire que cette idée ne l'enchantais pas tellement, mais qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, sinon, j'imagine que Vickie ne pourrais pas venir...  
  
DDDDDRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Ce sont eux! Bon, pour la tv et le DVD, tu me laisse faire, ok?  
  
-ok, c'est quoi une tv?  
  
-L'abréviation de télévision, si tu doutes de quelque chose, ne dis rien, attends d'être seule avec moi ou avec une des filles, elle sont super gentilles, tu vas voire! Mais pas un mot devant Érick! Il ne sais rien de notre monde... Dépèche toi, ils vont s'impatienter!  
  
Hermione ouvre la porte, et laisse entrer 4 adolescents du même âge qu'elle, à peu près...Bah, je me suis toujours tenus avec des plus vieux que moi, qu'es ce que ça change?   
  
-Allo! Je vous présente Ginny, Ginny, je te présente Vickie (elle indique une fille, au cheveux blonds strié de mèches roses jusqu'aux millieux du dos, elle me regarde de ses grands yeux verts, pas aussi vert que ceux de Harry, par contre...) Sandrine( cheveux brun au épaules, yeux bleu) et Roxane (cheveux auburn, teint très pâle et quelques tâches de rousseurs sur le nez et les joues. Yeux bruns). Ah, oui, voici Érick...( Blond, au tein très basané, avec l'oreille gauche percé d'un petit anneau)  
  
Les trois filles me saluèrent chaleureusement, et je leurs rendits, elle avaient en effets l'air très gentille, mais Érick... Il me déshabille littéralement des yeux, c'est très génant!  
  
-Hum, hum! (serais ce notre chère Pr Ombrage? Heureusement non!) fit Hermione, pour arrêté Érick, sans se gèné le moins du monde, il me fit un sourir de tombeur, et...  
  
-Bonjour, dit il d'une voie sensuel, malgré tout, ces yeux restais fixé sur ma poitrine.  
  
-Bonjou, répondis je, dégoutée.  
  
Eh, bien! Hermione n'a pas exagéré, c'est un véritable pervers!   
  
-Érick, Ginny allez nous attendre sur le trampoline, j'ai à parler à Rox, San et Vick!  
  
Bon, Daccor, les 3 filles étais en jupes, mais Hermione aurait pus me permettre de rester avec elle!  
  
Je pace donc à coté d'elle pour me rendre dans la cours.  
  
-Désolée, murmure t'elle, mais il faut absolument que je prète les shirt- culottes aux autres filles, Et nous ne pouvons pas laissé Érick tout seul, d'habitude, elles viennent chacune leurs tours, mais aujourd'hui... Je ne leurs dirait rien sur toi tant que tu n'es pas là. Promis.  
  
-ok. Et je me rendissur le trampoline, ou Érick sautais déjà.  
  
Dès que je le rejoignis, il arrèta de sauté.  
  
-Bonjour, nous n'avons pas vraiment été présenté, je vais à Kelkechose (NdA: scusez, mais j'ai vraiment pas d'idée d'école anglaise!), c'est l'école secondaire du Quartier Sud de Londres, ou vas tu?  
  
-Bah, tu sais, les Bahut ce resemble tous!  
  
-Oui, mais ou tu vas?  
  
-C'est très loins, tu connais surement pas...  
  
Il pris alors une voie anjoleuse, en se raprochant de moi.  
  
-Allez...,murmura t'il derrière moi, ses lèvre tout près de mon oreille, ses main caressant mes hanches.  
  
Je me retourne brusquement, et lui assenat un coup de genoux là ou y faut pas. Il tombat à genoux, le souffle coupé. Il se remit finalement debout, avec le plus de dignit. Possible.  
  
-Que ce qu'il y a?! c'est quoi ton fucking problème? Ostie d'folle! Tu devrais savoir qu'on frappe pas le gens comme ça! Hurla t'il.  
  
-Et toi, tu devrais savoir, premièrement, que quand quelqu'un veut pas te dire quelque chose, c'est pas poli d'insisté, deuxièmement qu'on attrape pas une fille de même quand ça fait même pô dix munute que t'a connait, pis troisièmement, que c'est pas beau de sacré!  
  
-Mais oui, c'est ça, je vais demandé pardon au tit bon Dieu, c'est ça? Demandat il, en reprenant ses instant de cruiser, Bon, alors je m'excuse, bon Dieu, pour avoir dit des choses pareille, et pour avoir choqué les chastes oreilles, qu"elle a fort jolie, d'ailieur, de Ginny. Satisfaite? Demanda t'il en se retournant vers moi.  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Pourquoi tu veux pas que je t'attrape comme ça? Tu as un petit ami?  
  
-Ça ne te regarde pas.  
  
-Allez...  
  
-Non, rappelle toi ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heur, mais si tu as besoin d'un autre coups pour te rafraichir la mémoir...  
  
-Nonon, ça vas aller... Regarde, les autres reviennent...  
  
-Parfait, dis je en fesant un sourir enjoleur à Érick.  
  
-Alors Ginny, dit Vickie, mon cousin c'est tenu tranquil?  
  
-Oui...  
  
-Heureusement pour lui... dit Vickie, des flèche dans les yeux.  
  
-Au fait, Hermione, comment as tu connu Ginny? Demanda Érick.  
  
-Elle vas à la même école que moi.  
  
Lorsqu'elle dit que j'étais à son école, Roxane, Sandrine et Vickie me regardèrent en souriant.  
  
-Chanceuse... murmura Sandrine, moi, j'aurais A-D-O-R-É-E y aller mais... Il bne prennent que les meilleur...  
  
-Pourquoi t'aurais t'en voulu y aller, dans ce Collège de bollé? Mais, faute d'y aller, tu peux toujours VENIR, avec moi, tu sais ou me trouvé... dit Érick, avec son sourir de cruiser.  
  
-Non, vraiment pas, faudrait vraiment que je sois bozer. Répondit elle, avec un air dégoutée.  
  
-Euh, es-ce qu'on pouraient aller se baignés? Demanda gentiment Roxane, plus dans le but de détourné la conversation que par réelle envie de se baigné, me semblat il.  
  
-Bonne idée! S'exclama Hermione, le denier à l'eau fais la vaisselles du souper!  
  
Nous nous dirigeames tous en courant et en riant vers la piscine. D'un commun accors, Roxane et Sandrine bloquèrent Érick, avant de sauté elle même à l'eau, à la suite d'Hermione et de Vickie et moi, qui avions sauté en même temps. Érick ferais donc la vaisselle.  
  
-C'est pas juste! Vous avez trichez! Et pis dabort, la vaisselle, c'est pour les filles! S'eclama t'il.  
  
-Eh bien dans ce cas, tu devrais être ravie! Toi qui aime tant tout ce qui à trait au fille, d'habitude! Rétorqua aussitôt Vickie.  
  
Il blaimit de rage, mais devant quatre filles qui aurait tôt fait de trouvé une répliques, ou,.de lui faire ravaler ses parole, il préfera ne rien ajouté.  
  
NdA  
  
voilà un autre chapitre! Alors, c'étais bien? SVP, REVIEWEZ!  
  
Répose au reviews (merci!)  
  
arwen-cyn: Merci! C'est assez tôt?  
  
Waterlily: merci! Pour les dispute avec Ron, tu ne seras pas déçus, dès qu'il vas arrivez... Moi non plus, je ne m'attends pas particulièrement bien avec mon frère, et je trouve quasiment impossible une relation frère/sœur très amicale... bon, je sais que je ne pourrais pas les faire s'engeuler tout le temps, ils vont très probablement se récconcillé, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite! Pour le couple Ginny/Oc, Oc, ça veut dire quoi? (au risque de passer pour une inculte!)  
  
missanie: pour l'adresse, tu es fixée! Pour les couples, il semblerait que vous aimeriez tous les Ginny/Harry (moi aussi, mais j'aime aussi Ginny/D'autre monde). J'espère que la nopn présence de Ron/Mione dans ce chapitre ne t'a pas trop déçus, mais il n'étais pas là, et mione n'a pas eu le temps de beaucoup parler à Ginny coté amour, sinon, j'aurais du trouvé qui Ginny aime en ce moment (je ne suis pas sur, mais ce que je suis sur c'est qu'elle risque d'avoir 1 ou 2 aventhure avant de ce décidée)  
  
Alysia: merci, voilà la suite! Pour les couples, j'espère que tu n'avais pas placé trop d'espoir dans les moldus parce que, même si vous aimez le style gros perver(et il c'est tenus très tranquille dans ce chapitre!), moi j'aime pas trop et il est hors de question que Ginny aille de façons sérieuse avec lui!  
  
Ghosthic satene: ben, voilà ta réponse!  
  
Merci à tous pour les reviews! Continuez! Petit détail (gros, en fait!), j'ai deux autre fic, dont une pour laquelle j'avais de gros projets, mais que je devrais peut être abandonné par manque total d'intert, aucune reviews! J'ai déjà commencé a écrir le deuxième chapitre, alors lisez cette fic, svp, et dites moi si c'est si nul que ça! 


	4. Confiances et Confidences

Chapitre 4: confiance et confidences  
  
-Euh... fit Hermione  
  
-Qu'es ce qu'il y a? demandais je  
  
-Ben... C'étais une bonne idée de se baigner mais...  
  
-Quoi? Vas y, crache le morceau!  
  
-Ben la prochaine fois, ce serais peut être une bonne idée de se mettre en maillot, avant de se baigner!  
  
Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mon tee-shirt BLANC est devenu bien transparent, laissant voir mon soutien- gorge en dentelle rose, et heureusement que je porte le shirt/culotte d'Hermione, sinon on verrait le J-String assortie! Je me retourne lentement, évidemment, les autres aussi sont affreusement genée, mais elle ne le sont surement pas autant que moi, et pour cause! Et la façon d'on me regarde Érick n'est vraiment pas fait pour me mettre à l'aise! Il est vraiment pervers!  
  
-Érick, lance une serviette à Ginny! Ordone sèchement Vicky.  
  
-Mais, la serviette va être mouiller! Protestat il  
  
-Comme si ça te dérangeait! Tout se qui importe à ton esprit perverti, c'est de pouvoir voir Ginny en petite tenue!  
  
Sur le coup, c'est moi qui rougit! Non mais! Elle en rajoute! Si elle pense que je ne suis pas assez mal à l'aise comme ça!  
  
Il lançat un regard noire à sa cousine, mais craignant sans doute qu'elle raconte tout à ses parents, il préfera obéir. Sans rougir le moins du monde, il me lançat la serviette rose bonbon qui reposait sur le bord de la cloture. Je lenroula aussitôt au tour de moi (NdA:la serviette, pas Érick! Bande d'esprit perverti!) et accepta à contre cœur la main qu'Érick me tendait pour m'aider à sortir. (si vous penser que c'est facile de sortir d'une piscine avec une serviette détremper autours du corps!)  
  
Je me dirige ensuite vers la chambre d'Hermione et je l'attends.  
  
Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione me rejoins, Fulminante.  
  
-Quel fumier, Érick!  
  
-Ques ce qui ce passe?  
  
-Ben, tu ma vue?  
  
Hum... En effet, ça n'avais pas du déplère à Érick! Ça robe lui collait scandaleusement au corps, dévoilant très bien ses formes, par surcoit, sa robe était devenue presque transparente... Ça avait dû plaire à Érick!  
  
-hum... mon frère aurait voulue être à ma place!  
  
-Ques ce que tu veux dire?  
  
Elle avait prononcée cette phrase d'un ton léger, mais ses joues avait légerement rosie.  
  
-Eh bien, faut pas trop lui en demander! C'est un adolescent de 16 ans, Weasley par dessus le marché!  
  
-Ques ce que ça change qu'il soit Weasley?  
  
-Disont que les Weasley ont tendance a avoir le sang chaud... T'as juste vue ma famille? Sept enfants! Et encor, on est dans la moyenne Weasley! T'imagine le nombre de cousins et de cousines!!!!!!  
  
-Hum... Assez bien, oui!  
  
-Euh... Érick est il toujours là? Parce que j'aimerais bien mettre des vêtements à moi, j'adore les tiens mais...  
  
-Je sais, on est jamais si bien que dans ses propres vêtements! Oui, il est partie! il nous rejouins demain à la première heure... Mais il est partis! Tu peux t'habiller comme tu veux...  
  
-Parfait!  
  
-Je t'attends dans la cuisine...  
  
elle sortis, des vêtements secs sous les bras, pendants que moi, je cherchais parmis mes vêtements. Finalements, j'opte pour un autre chandail des bizzar's sisters, noire cette fois, noué un peu au dessus du nombrils et une jupe punk en tissus écossais (je changes souvent de look, c'est dans ma nature! J'suis pas vraiment punk, en fait, c'est juste que j'aime cette jupe!) (j'imagine que je n'est pas à vous décrir mes sous-vêtements! On a sa vie privée, quand même!), puis, je descent à la cuisine, pour aider Hermione et les autres à préparer le souper... Dehors, le beau soleil est caché par des napes de brouillars... (Et vive l'angleterre!)  
  
-Te v'là, toi! Dit Hermione, viens m'aider, on va manger dans le salon! Découpe la pizza froide en carrée, je m'occupe des chips et de la liqueurs!  
  
-Ok!  
  
Puis, nous allons rejoindre Vick, Rox et San (ok, ouais, on sait! A l'avenir, je vais juste dire les filles, ce sera moins long!) au salon, évachez, sur le plancher et les differents sofas. Pour ma pars, je m'allonge sur le tapis, tandis qu'Hermione pousse un peu Vickie du sofas, pour avoir un peu de place.  
  
-Pars le film, Ginny! Me demande Sandrine.  
  
-Euh... fis je en regardant la drôle de machine, comment ça marche? Ben Quoi? Pourquoi vous riez? Ça existe pas dans mon univers, ce genre de trucs! Fis je, vexée.  
  
Vick donne un gros coup de coude à Sandrine, la seule qui a continuée a rire, et la regarde méchament.  
  
-Tu pourrait pas être plus sympas? Elle connaît pas ça, les bidules électriques! Chez elle, tous fonctionne par magie, la chanceuse! Attends Gin, j'vais te montrer...  
  
Elle sortis un espèce de disque argenté avec un trou au milieu.  
  
-Ça, c'est un "dvd" ben, un disque dvd... ça, c'est la machine.  
  
Elle dit ça en me montrant une boite sur la Tv (J'ai finis par comprendre!). Elle apuis sur un bouton, et ya une tite table ronde qui sors! (NA:essseyer, vous autres, de décrir un dvd a une sorcière qui connaît rien à notre monde de cons!) Elle dépose le disque dans le dvd et allume la Tv.  
  
-quescequec'estça????????!!!!!!!! Fis je  
  
Une image est apparue sur la Tv, mais elle bouge pas, pis il y a des mots, et eu il bouge! Ils ont vraiment des drôle de moyen d distraction, les modlus!  
  
-C'est le menue, tu vois?  
  
Et elle règle les diffèrent cossins. (NA: ben la, chuis pô pour toute écrire, no-subtitle, etc!)  
  
-Au fait, c'est quoi ton t-shirt? Me demande Roxane  
  
-Les bizzar's siters? C'est mon groupe de musique préfèrée! Elles sont vraiment bonnes! Mais vous ne connaissez surement pas... Elles sont sorcières...  
  
-Les sorciers aussi font de la musique?  
  
-Mais oui, ques ce que tu crois?! Tu sais, on sait vivre!  
  
-Je sais, c'est simplement... Oh, pis oublis dont ça!  
  
-Le film commence, taisez vous!  
  
-C'est quoi le film? Demandais je, quoique vous êtes sur que je ne l'est jamais vue, moi les films...  
  
-C'est "Titanic", après on écoute "Une promenade inoubliable"  
  
Après "Titanic" il est déjà minuit, et nous décidons d'oublié l'autre film, direction, le dodo! (Na: clin d'oeil à Vickie! (la vrai, pas celle de la fic!))  
  
-Euh, les filles, dit Hermione, vous pouvez restez si vous voulez, mais moi et Ginny allons surement parler de l'école et d'amis que vous ne connaissez pas, alors...  
  
-Ont veut restez! Ça nous dérenge pas! On vas pouvoir apprendre plus sur la sorcellerie! Firent elles en même temps.  
  
-Parfait! Fis Hermione, montez tous avec moi, il faut préparé les lits de camps!  
  
Nous nous dirigeons donc vers le placars, mais Hermione nous arrête.  
  
-Non, non, ça iras plus vite magiquement, depuis le temps que vous voulez me voire faire de la magie!  
  
-Mais Hermione... fis je, tu n'es pas majeur!  
  
-Merlin Ginny, tu ne lis pas les journaux? Depuis le retour de Voldemort, après L'optention des BUSEs, les sorciers et sorcière peuvent utilisez la magie!  
  
-Mais, devant les moldus?  
  
-Ce code sers simplement à empecher que les moldus s'apercoive de notre existence, hors, Vick, Rox et San savent déjà que la sorcellerie existe, d'ailleurs, le frèrre de Vickie entre à Poudlard cette année!  
  
-À bon, d'accors, je voudrais bien t'aider mais...  
  
-Je sais, tu n'a pas tes BUSEs!  
  
-Parlant de BUSEs, Ron n'a pas reçus les ciens, apparament, toi oui! Comment ça ce fait?  
  
-Oh! C'est parce que c'est moi qui les aies reçus! Dumbledor trouve que ce n'est pas une bonne idée que les étudiants dont des membres de leurs famille sont dans l'Ordre recoive leurs BUSEs à la maison! Harry a reçus les sien, puis ce qu'il vit chez des moldus!  
  
-Oh... es-ce qu'il passe?  
  
-Oui bien sur! Pourquoi?  
  
-Parce que j'voulais rire de sa gueule...  
  
Elle levat les yeux au ciel, exasperée, prononça une formule, et 4 lits de camps se matérialisèrent à cotée de son lit.  
  
-Wow! Hermione, tu m'impressione! C'est beaucoup mieux que les sac de couchage que Dumbledor avait fait aparaitre il y a 3 ans!  
  
-Merci!  
  
Les 3 autres filles la regardaient, bouche bée.  
  
-ben quoi, installée vous! Fis Hermione, en allant récuperé un morceau de parchemin et un stylo sur son bureau.  
  
-Alors, Ginny, qui on invite au super party? Désolée les filles, c'est un party de sorciers...  
  
-on comprends... Vous allez invitez ton amis roux? Celui dont tu parles tout le temps? Demanda Vicky  
  
-Vick, ta gueule! Oui, nous allons l'invitez! Mais ta yeule! C'est son frère! Fis t'elle en me pointant, le rouge au joue.  
  
-Oh, désolée! Répondit Vick  
  
-Hermione, es-ce que mon frère t'interesse, par hasard?  
  
-Mais non! Mais de quoi tu parle?  
  
-Hermione! Répete moi ça sans roujir?  
  
-bonokayj'avouemaisdisypassinonilvasmeniaseràmort!  
  
-il était temps!!! Finalement vous finirez peut être pas tout seule chacun de votre bord! Oups, pense que je viens de trahir quelqu'un...  
  
-ok, revenons au sujets, les invitations! Fis Hermione, plus rouge que jamais, d'abort, Harry et Ron.  
  
-on est vraiment obligé d'invitez Ron? Bon, ok, tu tripe dessus mais...  
  
-Même si je... n'éprouvait pas... disons plus que de l'amitié pour ton frère, il resterait un de mes meilleurs amis, évidament que nous l'invitons!  
  
-ok, j'me rends!il faut inviter Dean, aussi...  
  
-ah oui! Ton nouveau kick! Étais tu vraiment sérieuse, ou tu voulais juste faire enragé ton frère?  
  
-surtout le faire enragé, j'avoue! Mais c'est une bonne cible quands même... -ok, on invite les jumelles Patils et Lavandes? Pis Seamus et Nevil?  
  
-Évidemment! Sans oublié Fred, George et Lee! On a bien le droit de rire un peu!  
  
-Bien sur! Et Bill et Fleur?  
  
-hum... J'crois pas qu'ils puissent venir, mais on peut les invitez!  
  
-ok, on est rendus (en suposant que Bill et Fleur viennent pas) à... 11 personnes, plus nous... Qui d'autre?  
  
-Ben tous ceux qui étais dans l'équipe de Quiditch! Alicia, Olivier, Angelina et Katie.  
  
-ok, faut pas oublier Hannah (Abbot), Ernie (Macmillan), Justin (Flinch- Fletchey) et Terry (Boot).  
  
-Ouais...Ça manque de gars!  
  
-De koi tu parle! On a invité 12 gars!  
  
-Ben oui! Sur les 12, 3 son mes frères, Ernie sors avec Hannah, Olivier a quasiment 10 de plus que moi, Lee est comme mon frère, Neville, ben dison que... Terry sors avec une fille de Beaubaton et Justin, ben il est pas fameux! Alors il reste 3 gars... Harry, Seamus et Dean!  
  
-Alors qui tu propose? Dans le genre de beau male? Honnetement, on en a quand même invité des pas mal! Seamus est assez ordinair, mais Dean... Sans parler de Harry!  
  
-Ouais, mais faudrait frapper un grand coup, un gars vraiment pétard!  
  
-okay... Genre qui? Mais faut pas oublier que ton frère est hyper jaloux et protecteur!  
  
-Merci de me le rappeler... Je pensait à... un beau blond, au cul superbe, prince de serpentard... Enfin bref, mon ame sœur, Drago Malefoy!  
  
(face horrifiée d'Hermione)  
  
-ben quoi! C'est toi qui voulait raproché les différente maisons!  
  
-Tu... Tu m'niase, la ein? Tu pense pas vraiment que Malefoy est ton ame sœur pis que tu veux l'invité?  
  
-C'est sur que j'te niase! Mais il a quand même un beau cul... d'ailleur, sa personne entière est pét...  
  
Je suis interonpus par un orreillé q'Hermione m'envoie en plein visage.  
  
-Ben quoi? Aller, sois honnète, peut tu me dire en le pensant sérieusement que Malefoy n'est pas un des plus beau gars de l'école?  
  
-Tu m'en fait dire des choses à soir, toé! Oui j'avoue, mais dit le pas au gars, il me tueraient!  
  
-Et tu penses qu'ils me tueraient moins? Enfin, revenons à notre liste... on ajoute Anthony Goldstein, et Blaise Zabinis!  
  
-Ginny, on n'invite PAS de Serpentard! Ok pour Anthony, mais Blaise reste chez lui!  
  
-C'est de l'intolerence! Juste parce qu'il est à Serpentard! Cette année, à Poudlard, je vais devenir amie avec tout les Serpentard! Pansy est très sympathique, tu sais, je lui est parlé...  
  
-C'est pas de l'intolerence, mais un party d'une fin de semaine complete dans MA maison, et sans superviseur n'est pas le meilleur moment pour réconcillié tout le monde...  
  
-Ok... As tu quelqu'un à ajouté?  
  
-non, mais si on y pense, on posteras d'autre invitation! Allez, Bonne nuit!  
  
-Bonne nuit...  
  
NdA  
  
désolé pour le retard, je suis IMPARDONABLE!!!!!!!!!!!! Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute! J'ai été privée d'ordis... Si vous voulez qu'un de vos perso favoris soit invitez, précisez le dans une review, j'ai essayer de mettre tout le monde, mais j'en ai peut être oublier... le chap suivant dès que j'ai le temps de le tapé! Avant le 15 juillet...  
  
réponse au reviews:  
  
Watterlily: Ouais, elle est chanceuse Hermione... dison que j'ai un peu décrit ma maison de rêve!  
  
Sandrine (et S.L une amie pas patiente, vue que c'est la même personne!): le voilà!  
  
KaTh-BlAcK: merci! Ça fait a peu près un mois que je n'ai pas été sur l'ordis, j'ai plein de fics à lire, mais je vais lire les tiennes!  
  
Snapegirl: allo Jess! Non, je ne représentais personne en particulier dans Érick, un mélange plusieurs personnes... Mais si il te fait pensée à une personne en particulier, dit moi qui! Je vais te montré comment posté dès que je vais te voire, n'oublis pas de m'envoyé ta nouvelle adresse!  
  
Morganne: comment on dit ça une personne qui à le même nom que soit? En2k, merci! Ron n'est pas vraiment méchant, c'est juste qu'il ne faut pas oublier que cette fic est écrit d'après le points de vue de Ginny, Ron est son frère, on ne peut pas s'attendre à ce qu'ils s'entende super bien! Mais il vas être très gentil dans le prochain chapitre!  
  
Roukia: Merci! 


	5. préparation

-Ginny, Debout bon sang! Il est près que midi! Tu as déjè manquée le déjeuné, si tu veux dîné lève toi!

-hein? Veux dormir... j'ai pas assez dormis...

Et c'étais vrai, cette nuit encor, je m'étais réveillée en sueur, après avoir revécue pour la je ne sais combien de fois en rêve, ce jour terrifiant ou Jedusor m'a emmener dans la chambre des secrets... Merlin mais que serait il arrivé si Harry n'étais pas arrivé? Qu'avais je fait pour mérité ça? L'année que j'attendais depuis si longtemps, qui devais être la plus belle de ma vie c'est transformé en cauchemar... dire que j'ai faillis tuer Hermione! Et Collin, et Pénélope, et Justin... Et ils m'avaient tous pardonnés... Enfin, il est vrai que seul Hermione sait que c'était moi, mais tout de même!

Je fus tiré de mes réflexion macabre par Hermione.

-Ouais, assez dormis ou pas, tu vas te levé! Que vas dire ta mère si elle croit que, en plus de te laisser manqué le déj' , je te prive de dîner?

-Ok, je te rejoins...

-Parfait, au fait, j'ai poster les invitations, j'en aie aussi envoyé une à Susane Bones, mais il y en a sûrement beaucoup d'autre qui viendront...

-Pas de problème...

-de toute façon, j'ai écrit dans les invitations qu'il était permis d'invité d'autre personne, à condition bien sur que les personnes en question soit sorcier et qu'ils ne soit pas à Serpentard...

-Ouais... mais j'espère que Cho va pas venir brailler sur l'épaule de tout le monde... Mais d'après moi, Michael, Collin et Denis vont venir... Oh! Es ce que l'on a pensé à invité Luna?

-Non! Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'elle vienne? Tu sais, elle est un peu...

-Bizarre, je sais! Mais elle est vraiment très gentille! Et super drôle! Tu sais que c'est une de mes meilleur amie? Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour oublier de la mentionner, hier!

-Peut importe, invite la! Mais dépêche toi, Merlin! Érick est déjà arrivé... on va pique-niqué dans la cour, tout est près, on n'attend que toi! Essaye de t'habiller de façon moldu, si tu veut, tu peu emprunté mes vêtements...

-j'écris à Luna et je vous rejoins!

-Ok, je m'en vais finir la salade de poulet... Dit elle en sortant.

Bon! Aujourd'hui, je suis bien décidée a profité de la piscine! J'enfile don c mon maillot jaune et u pantalon ¾ noir, des gougoune noir et j'attache mes cheveux dans un chignon à moitier défait, voilà! Je dévale les escalier, atterrie dans la cuisine, ou une Hermione souriante m'indique par la fenêtre l'arbre sous le quel les autre sont installé, un gros saul pleureur. Heureusement qu'elle me la montré, sinon je ne les aurais jamais trouvée! Le feuillage de cet arbre est tellement épais qu'ils sont impossible a voir!

En m'approchant, j'entend une conversation, apparemment, ils se dispute...

-Vas-tu la laisser respirée? Enfin, elle ne veut rien savoir de toi c'est évident! C'est déjà beau qu'on soit obligée de t'enduré chez nous cet été, tu va laisser mes amies tranquille, c'tu clair?!

C'est la voie de Vickie... Elle doit parlé à Érick! De moi ou d'Hermione? J'en ai aucune idée! Tien, je vais savoir, Érick prend la parole!

-Qu'es ce qu'y te dit qu'a veut rien savoir de moi? Elle ne me connaît même pas! Hier, elle était simplement surprise!

-Elle était pas surprise, elle était dégoûtée!

Cette fois, c'est Sandrine qui a pris la parole, apparemment, ils parlent bien de moi, Hermione connaissait Érick avant hier!

-Mais non j'te dit! Ou alors c'est cette histoire de chum! Mais c'est juste un détail, je lui ferai oubliée ce petit insignifiant! Je suis sur qu'elle est timide, sinon elle aurai plaqué son mec dès l'instant ou elle ma vue! Mais elle n'ose pas se jeté à mon cou, c'est tout!

Bon, j'en ai assez entendue! Non mais pour qui il me prend ce pauvre con? J'écarte le rideau de feuilles, tous se retourne imédiateent vers moi.

-Tu vas me lâcher oui? Je veux RIEN savoir de toi! T'es qu'un pove con! Un p'tit insignifiant qui se prends pour le centre de l'univers! Peter Pettigrow est attirant à coté de toi! Dis je à Érick

Tous me regarde, médusé, mais les filles ont un sourir apréciateur au lèvres.

-C'est qui Peter Petigrow? Demande Érick

Oups! Erreur de calcul!

-Euh... C'est un gars de mon école, un vrai con! Un rat! Comme toi, au fonds, vous vous entendrez bien!

-Bravo! S'exclame Vickie

Érick, ne trouvant rien a répliqué se contente de lui jeté un regards meurtrier.

-Tu fais ben de te tenir tranquille, toi! Dis sèchement Vickie à son cousin

-Qu'es ce qui se passe ici? Demande Hermione qui vient d'arrivée

-Cet imbécile, comme d'habitude, qui d'autre! S'exclame Roxanne

Ouais! Renchérit Vickie, déjà, il est chez nous à cause qu'il a fait faire un burn-out à sa pauvre mère, il faut l'enduré tout l'été, et en plus, ils fait comme chez lui et il essaye de prendre des liberté avec Ginny! Heureusement qu'elle ne c'est pas laissé marcher sur les pieds! Elle a du caractère! Tu aurais du l'entendre!

-Hum, c'est bien Ginny ça! Dit Hermione, un sourire moqueur (A l'égard d'Érick)

au lèvre, mais bon, c'est l'heure de manger! Je meurs de faim, pas vous?

-Oui! Répondirent 4 voies a l'unissons, Érick se contentant d'arraché le plat de salades des mains d'Hermione et de se servir une assiette.

-Ques ce que tu fais de la politesse? Dit sèchement Vickie

Érick ne répondit rien, mais lui remit le plats.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans histoire notable, mais je fus particulièrement soulagée quand Érick partis, l'étais temps!

&&&&&

_Quelques heures plus tard, dans la chambre d'Hermione..._

-Ginny! Tu as amener du mascara noir? Il ne me reste que du bleu et...

-Tien voilà! Tu peux m'aider a attaché ma robe?

Comme vous l'avez sans doute deviner, c'est la branle bas de combats dans la chambre d'Hermione, il ne reste qu'une demi-heure avant l'arrivé des invités et nous ne sommes pas encor prête! Ajouté à ça que Harry et Ron (qui sont arrivé depuis une heur, et eux, sont près depuis une demi heur) ne cesse de nous harceler pour que nous descendions, chialant que nous ne recevons que quelques personne et que c'est pas la peine de se "peinturluré la figure" pour si peux... Quelques personnes! C'est eux qui le disent!

Finalement, nous descendons, wow! La mâchoire leurs tombent presque! J'avoue que nous devons être pas mal, moi, avec ma robe noire assez courte, fendus sur les cotés qui s'attache dans le cou, et Hermione avec ses nouveau jeans ultra taille basse et moulant parfaitement ses fesse et ses cuisses, que mon frère, d'ailleurs, matent depuis que nous somme descendus, ainsi que son chandail manche trois quart, très très décolleté, moulant et dévoilant son nombril et du faits, son percing lapin Playboy!

Le regard de Ron glisse d'Hermione à moi, et le sourire béat qui illuminait son visage se refroidis en un instant.

-Tu va quand même pas mettre ça! Tu veut passé pour une prostituée ou quoi? Ta robe est bien trop courte et fendus! Ça pô d'allure!

-Aille relax le gros! J'm'habille comme j'veux! T'a pas d'affaire a essayer de m'bosser!

-Tu t'calme la p'tite! Harry, dis quelques chose putain! Tu va pas la laisser s'exhiber comme ça!

-Euh, dis timidement Harry, moi je la trouve très bien comme ? mais... regarde! Ça robe est tellement moulante qu'on voit son J-string a travers!

-Ah oui? A, tien, t'a raison!

-Arrète de matter le cul de ma sœur!

-Ben là, faudrait savoir, tu me demande de vérrifié un détail dans ce coin là, pis après tu capote pasque je regarde son cul! Calmos! Dis Harry, qui malgré tou, avait pris une adorable tiente tomate...

-Ok vos gueules! Coupa Hermione en voyant que Ron allait riposté, les invités vont arrivé d'une minute a l'autre! Alors tout le monde respire par le nez et ce calme, Ginny s'habille comme elle, veut, et puis, c'est pas si pire que ça!

-Merci Mione! Désolé si mon habillement te déplait Ron, mais c'est comme ça! Stp, juste pour a soir, laisse moi donc faire c'que j'veux! J'te jure que je ferai pas de bétises! Allez! Stp ronichou!

-Ronichou? Fis Harry en riant, tu m'avais jamais dit qu'il fallait 'apeller Ronichou!

-Ta yeule Harry! Pis Ginn, ct'ok pour à soir, mais pour a soir seulement! J'va essayé de rester calme, mais tu m'appelle pu jamais Ronichou, sinon j'te jure que je risque de laisser "échapper" "accidentellement" certaine chose...

-NON! Stp, tout mais pas ça! J'srais sage promis! Mais dit pas ça! M'exclamais je!

-Es-ce que tu aurais quelques choses à caché pas hasard? Demanda Harry, un sourir au lèvre

la sonnette d'entré me dispensa de répondre, heureusement!

-Cool! Allo Dean! Salut Seamus! Comment ça va? Demandais je aux nouveaux arrivant.

-Oh, ça va! Hermione est là? Demanda Seamus, je vais lui demandé ou je dépose ça. Dit il en pointant la caisse de smirnoff qu'il avait emmener

-Elle est dans la cuisine...

NDA:

Bonjour vous! Eh bien eh bien! Je suis très déçus! Pas une seule reviews pour le chapitres 4! C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas posté lus tôt ce chapitre, j'étais pas très motivé... je sais qu'il n'est pas très long, mais bon! Prochaine chapitre, le party!

Enfin, sy il y a quelques reviews! Sinon, je crois que je vais abandonné cette fic, ça ne me dérange pas de ne pas avoir des dizaines de lecteurs, mais j'aimerais au moins en avoir quelques un! Sinon, ça me sers à quoi de continué?

Au, comme ça en passant, Kath-Black, qu'es ce qui ce passe avec toi? Avant, tu reviewais tt mes chap et maintenent, t'a disparus! Lis-tu encor mes fics? Et les tienne, esce kelles avances? Car je les adors! J'ai hate de lire la suite!


	6. party 1

Chapitre 6: Party!

Après l'arrivée, de Seamus et Dean, les invités ne cessèrent d'arrivé, la plupart avec de l'alcool, au grand dam d'Hermione, qui ne cessaient de répété que "quelques bierres-aux beurres auraient suffit" et "qu'on avait pas besoin d'alcool plus fort" ou encor "ils vont tous se soûler! Et puis après ils vont vomir partout et ce sera moi qui devrai tout nettoyé!" mais après quelques temps, elle c'est calmé, et a commencé à boire, comme tout les autre d'ailleurs.

Malgré certaine précaution, ils s'avéra bientôt que la quasi totalité des élève de sixième et cinquième de Gryffondor, Pousoufle et Serdaigle étaient présent. Bien que je n'en soit pas certaine, il me semble bien avoir aperçus quelques serpentards, mais qui s'en soucis de toute façons! Je déposa là ma bouteille de bière à moitiés vide et me précipita sur la piste de dance, u l'on passais le dernier hit des Bizzar's sisters, ensuite, ce fus Hermione et d'autre enfant de moldus qui s'occupèrent de la musique, mais ce n'étais pas grave! J'ai adoré la musique de ses gens! Particulièrement ce truc de Avril Lavigne "my happy ending" et "somebody told me" de the killer… ensuite, quelqu'un mis un cd de eamon, et le premier slow de la soirée débuta… slow auquel Seamus m'invita à danser.

C'est quoi le titre de la toune? Lui demandais-je

Fuck it. Dit il simplement

Quoi? Pourquoi?

Tu va pas tarder à comprendre…

En effet quelques seconde plus tard le refrain retentis…

Fuck what I said it dont mean shit now  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
Fuck all those kisses, they didn't mean jack  
Fuck you, you hoe, I dont want you back

(NdA: en version française, ça donne: Oublie ce que je t'ai dit, ça ne veut plus rien dire maintenant  
Je me fous des cadeaux, on devrait tous les jeter maintenant  
Oublie tous ces baisers, ça ne voulait rien dire du tout  
Va chier, espèce de pute, je ne veux plus de toi)

Ques ce que c'est ça?

Ben, c'est la toune! T'as pas écouté le début des paroles? Il blast son ex!

Oh… c'est une belle toune pareille…

C'est Mickeal qui a demander de la passer…

Mickael? Tu veux dire… Mickeal! Mon ex? Oh le salaud!

C'est moi qu'il vise là?

Euh… je sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois qu'oui!

Mais… j'ai rien fait! Espèce d'enfoiré d'merde, attend que je le trouve!

Et sur ce, je m'arracha à l'étreinte de Seamus pour partir à la recherche de Mickeal, on avait un compte à régler! Il s'avait très bien pour quoi je l'avait laisser! Ça n'avait pas rapport avec un autre gars! Pis j'l'ai pas trompé! Je finis par le trouvé près du bar, se commandant un verre, qui, je le compris vite à son airs on ne peut plus, enfin vous comprenez, que ce n'étais pas, mais alors pas du tout son premier!

Mickeal?

allô bitchounette!

Bitchounette(1)? C'est quoi l'affaire là? J'ai genre l'impression d'en avoir manqué un bout…

t'aime la toune que je viens de faire passer? Elle nous représente bien non?

ouin, finalement, j'pense que j'ai pô juste manqué un bout, j'ai manquer le joins au complet!

De quoi tu parle Mick?

Oh, allons, chus pô con…

Ben debort tu fais bien semblant! L'interrompis je.

Ta yeule pis laisse moi parler! C'est évident que si tu m'a si vite oublier, c'est parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre!

Si je t'ai si vite oublié! Mais tu peux bien parlé! Ça faisait même pas une semaine qu'on avait cassé quand tu t'es recyclé ta chinoise braillarde!

Insulte pô Cho!

M'a l'insulté si ça me tente!

C'est Potter c'est ça? Tu m'a laisser pour Potter! Allez, avoue!

Nan mais t'es cinglé? Y'a très longtemps que j'ai oublié Harry! C'est un bon ami, rien de plus!

C'est ça, je vais te croire encor, petite salope!

T'AS OSÉ TRAITÉ MA SŒUR DE SALOPE, ESPÈCE DE PETITE TRAINÉ! S'exclama Ron

Euh… répondit Mick, hésitant

Honnêtement, j'étais assez heureuse de la tournure des évènement, mais je devais a tout prix évité une scène, pour Hermione..

Ron, c'est rien, j't'assure, Mick a un peu trop, but, c'est pas sa faute…

Et la dessus, je lui sert mon petit air de allez-je-suis-ton-adorable-petite-sœur-préféré-et-j'ai-déjà-beaucoup-été-éprouvé-ce-soir,-t'imagine,-une-scène-avec-ce-vil-personnage!-je-crois-que-je-vais-pleuré!-stp,-aide-moi!-mais-surtout-fais-po-de-scène-j't'en-pris!

Mon frère, aussitôt adoucie, lâche Mickeal, qu'il avait attrapé par le col.

Ouais, t'a raison sœurette, il est saoul mort, y'a besoins d'être rafraîchit…

Et sur ces sage paroles, il souleva Mickeal de terre, et se dirigea vers la porte patiot…

Ron, non! M'exclamais je.

Mais c'était trop tard, Ron l'avait déjà flanqué dans la piscine! Mickeal remonta a la surface en crachotant, je m'accrocha a la porte patio pour ne pas tombé, tellement je riais, Ron, lui même semblait se retenir pour ne pas éclaté de rire, et les quelques personne qui étais dehors, après s'être esclaffé de rire, décidèrent d'aller rejoindre Mickeal dans la piscine… tout habbilé bien entendu! A l'exception d'Anthony, qui préféra sauté en boxer. Wow! Il est musclé! Hum! Dommage que son boxer soit pas blanc!

Ron vint me rejoindre.

Alors, ça va Ginn?

Vouivoui, merci de m'avoir aidé!

pas d'quoi! Et toi, t'a pas trop but?

Pas une goutte!

Wow! Très bien! T'es plus responsable que ce que je pensais! Tsé que t'a l'droit de boire un peu!

Ouais, je sais, mais pour l'instant, j'préfère danser!

C'est ça! Mais t'es sur que ta rien but?

Ok, j'avoue, une demi bière au beurre!

Bah, c'est pas si pire!

Écoute, il passe "hotel" tu viens danser?

Du reggae? Avec ma sœur?

Allons, Ron! C'est que de la danse! Allez!

Ben tsé… J'ai pô vraiment l'goût que ma sœur se frotte sur moi…

J'me frotterai pô sur toi! Oh, pis oublis ça! Mais tu me réserve le prochain slow, ok?

Ok

En me rendants sur la piste de danse, je me fais accroché par Dean.

Tu veux danser?

Bien sur!

Je dansa donc cette toune avec lui, mais sitôt que la musique s'arrêta, je me précipita dehors, en effets, la conversation de Dean n'était pas des plus passionnante! Il m'avait demandé de danser uniquement pour pouvoir me bombardé de question sur Valérie, une de mes amie, il voulait tout savoir, si elle étais libre (c'était le cas), si il l'intéressait (ben je sais pas, peut être bien, elle parle quelques fois de toi…) au début, c'était pas pire, mais il a poussé l'audace a me demandé si Val étais vierge! Nan mais c'est pas de ces affaires ça! (en passant, elle ne l'étais plus depuis… au moins un an!( la p'tite pute! (c'est amicale, voyons!)))

Ensuite, une série de slow commençât, et je partis donc à la recherche de mon frère, mais lorsque finalement rendus dehors, je le trouva avec Hermione, je préféra donc les laisser tranquille.

En revenant dans le salon, je remarqua que entre temps, Dean avait oublié Val, et étais, disons, très occupé avec Lavande… sur le sofas… tien, apparemment il est sado! Heureusement qu'il a oublié Val! Eurk! C'est dégoûtant, il lui fait plein de suçons! Je m'apprêtais a leurs dire de monter dans une chambre, lorsque je me suis rappeler qu'Hermione avait bien insister sur ce fait; aucun couple dans les chambres! Mais tout de même! C'est de l'exhibition!

Je détournais le regards, et vis que ma bière au beurre était encor sur la table, je la pris et calla tout ce qui restait de bière à l'intérieur. Merlin que j'aime ce breuvage! Je continua à me promené parmis les danseurs, la musique, une toune moldue (welcome to my life, de simple plan) me paraissait vraiment drôle… hihihi! Zai la tête qui toouuurrnneeuuuhhh… j'étais à deux doit de m'écrasé par terre, lorsque deux main puissantes me remirent sur mes pieds.

ça va Ginny, dit une douce voie masculine, que je reconnaissait sans pouvoir mettre un nom dessus, suis moi, tout va bien…

Je le suivi docilement jusqu'à une chambre en haut, le fait que l'on avait pas le droit d'y monter me passa brièvement par la tête, mais je l'oubliais vite.

Jolie Ginny, douce petite fille… murmura la voie, si pale, si fragile… un rire cruel s'éleva.

Tout tournais autours de moi, mais ques qui ce passe bon sans de bon dieu!

allez ma chérie, va t'étendre sur le lit…

j'obéis, même si au fond de ma tête, une voie murmurais que j'étais en danger, mais pourquoi le serais je? J'avais reconnue la voix de Danny, un garçon de ma classe… Je m'allongea sur le lit.

maintenant, laisse toi faire… murmura t'il, il était juste à mes coté… je sentie sa main monté sur ma nuque, défaire le nœud de ma robe, alors que l'autre en relevait la jupe…

NdA

réponses au reviews:

Eve: evelyne de st-jude? et du soccer? eh ben ça fait un moment! comment ça va? jsaus contente ke tu lise ma fic! ben non, j'ai pas l'intention de l'arrèté tt de suite... voilà déjà un cahp, ensuite, je vais en posté un otre, ki va être, probablement le dernier, ou alors l'avant dernier, mais si ça t'interesse, une de mes autres fic "serpentards, gryffondor, es ce si différent?" est d'une certaine façons la suite de cette fic... disons ke je l'ai est sortite a peu près en même temps, mais je trouve quel ce suive bien alors... merci d'avoir reviewé, laisse moi encor un ti mots stp! (ps: j'espère ke je tai po trop fait attendre pour ce chap... le prochain devrait venir dici noel)

Bins: merci! eh bien non, je n'arrète pas tt de suite... (voire la reviews précédente) merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewé!

enfin, je voudrais dire merci a mes kelkes lecteurs, même si parfois ils ne laisse po de reviews... sachez ke ça fait toujours plaisir de trouvé une reviews le matin, ça mets de bonne humeur pour toute la journée!


	7. annonce

Annonce

Merci bcp à ceux qui m'ont lue, malheureusement, j'ai bcp d'autre projet, et aussi, je dois bien l'avoué, plus le même interet pour mes fanfics de harry potter, et même pour harry potter.. (évidemment, je continue à lire à l'occasion quelques fics, et je ne manquerais pas de voire tout les films ni de lire tout les livres) parcontre, je n'ai pas arreter d'écrir des fanfics.. seulement, maintenant, j'en écrit sur mon groupe préféré, Simple Plan, j'en ai plusieurs en cours d'écritures, et une seule d'entre elle est actuelement sur internet, sur mon site internet, si vous êtes interessé de la lire,(que vous connaissiez simple plan ou non) :http/groups. c ça, à moins de changement d'idée subit.. je n'écrirais probablement jamais la fin de mes fics, pour les anxieux du sort de Ginny.. rassuré vous, chuis pas assez sadike pour la laissé se faire violée… dans la version ke j'avais commencé à écrir sur papier, Seamus je crois, avait vue Ginny prendre la bière au beurre contenant la drogue (parce que pour ceux qui n'avait pas compris, il y avait de la drogue dedans) et il avait vue le gars mettre la drogue dedans, alors il a avertis Ron, Harry et Hermione, ki sont arrivé à temps… soit dit en passant, ne buvez jamais dans un verre laissé sans surveillance, à un party ou en boite, peu importe!

Réponses au reviews :

Saeline Dark : oui, ta review ma fait trop plaisir! D'otant plus ke je l'ai trouvé par hasard, puiske j'ai changer d'adress email… je vais allez voire tes fics, j'ai vrm hate! J'espère que maintenant tu va mieux…

lapis-lazuly : merci bcp, mais comme je n'est plus d'interet pour sa… jtm pareil(amicale) dsl pour mes participes passé! Mais entre nous… maintenant, je connais la règle(jlaplike pas vrm par exemple, mais chut!), mais au moment ou j'ai écrit la fic… j'la connaissait pas, on l'avait pas encore étudié alors… mdr

Eve : merci eve, jtm fow (amicale)


End file.
